


Simple Comforts

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crafts, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: A little talk about Owo's life before Starfleet, a little sex, what more could you want?





	Simple Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).



> Written for Sapphic Star Trek's femslash exchange.

As she lay on the bed with her head dangling over the edge, she watched Joann who was spinning with a drop spindle again. It was hypnotic watching the spindle turn and turn as it dropped lower and lower. Glancing up, she saw Joann’s deft fingers pulling the fiber apart gently and letting the accumulated twist travel up it, turning it from a loose cloud to neat orderly yarn. 

Part of her wanted to crack wise about how they had this great new invention called machine made textiles, but looking up at the calm expression on her girlfriend’s face she couldn’t bring herself to ruin the mood. 

“That does not look like a comfortable way to lie,” Joann remarked offhandedly.

Keyla shrugged against gravity. 

“I don’t mind,” she said, eyes still fixed on the spindle.

It stopped spinning briefly and Joann reached down to flick it back into action. 

“I could teach you if you’re interested,” Joann said, following her line of sight. 

“I can’t even knit,” Keyla said with a laugh. “What would I do with the yarn once I made it?” 

“I can teach you that too,” Joann replied. “It might do you good to slow down.”

“Is that why you do it?” she asked.

“I do it because I learned when I was three,” Joann said. “And because you can take the girl out of the Luddite collective, but you can’t take the Luddite collective out of the girl.” 

Keyla sat up on the bed. 

“Do you miss it?” she asked.

Joann tsked under her breath and started to wind on the length of yarn onto her spindle. 

“Sometimes,” she said, finally. “I miss my parents, certainly. But I have no regrets.”

“You never told me how you decided to leave,” Keyla said. 

“I always knew I would leave,” Joann replied. “Every time the Starfleet doctors would come by to give vaccinations I’d hang on their every word about the world, the _universe_ outside. I wanted to be a physician for years. Until I got to the Academy, really, and I realised what I really wanted was to see the galaxy like they did.” 

“I used to want to be a ballerina,” Keyla said. “Until I realised I preferred making starships dance.” 

“See that’s something else we didn’t have: ballet. Everyone thinks about technology, but you can’t have a big dance company without a city. We had village dances, but nothing like Swan Lake.” 

She sighed and put her work down on the bed. 

“I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t want to make it sound- I loved my childhood.”

Keyla turned herself right way up to sit cross legged next to her. 

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Joann agreed. “I spent hours and hours outdoors in nature, I learned tactile skills that connected me to myself in a way that most Earth kids just don’t anymore. It was a wonderful place to grow up. But...” 

“But…” Keyla prodded her playfully on the arm three times like verbal ellipses. 

“But I think it’s a place you grow up in or settle down in. And I wanted more.”

Keyla stood up and offered her a hand. Joann took it and allowed herself to be led to the viewport. 

“And now you’ve got it,” she said, gesturing out at the expanse of space. 

“Yeah,” Joann replied, looking at her. “I do.” 

All objects with mass gravitate towards each other, although the force of gravity between two human bodies can only be called negligible. As they drifted towards each other, however, there were other forces at play bringing their lips closer and closer together until finally they touched. 

The kiss began slowly, just a press of lips: more than a peck but less than something more involved. It lasted longer than a simple gesture though and quickly grew more involved until Joann gasped at the nip of teeth at her lower lip. 

They weren’t on shift for another eight hours, they hadn’t made any plans to meet anyone; for once they had an uninterrupted stretch of time to spend together. 

Keyla took her hands and put them on Joann’s hips and walked them backwards towards the bed purposefully as Joann’s hands tangled in her hair, the heel of one hand just brushing against the stubble of where her head was shaved. 

They fell back onto the bed with a soft thump that knocked the wind out of them and left them giggling into each other’s mouths. 

Keyla manouveered them onto their sides and skated her hands up Joann’s sides from her hips until she reached the front of her uniform. Grinning widely and looking her girlfriend in the eyes, she pulled it open with one firm tug and started to kiss down her neck and towards her sternum. 

At the same time, Joann started to wriggle out of her shoes and work her pants down her legs while trying not to dislodge the redhead currently sucking a bruise into her collarbone. She eventually settled for kicking the pants off one leg and letting them hang off the bed tethered by her other ankle. 

Impatiently, she grabbed Keyla’s hand and put it on her lower stomach just above the top of her very unsexy Starfleet regulation underwear.

“I was getting there,” Keyla said, resurfacing from where she’d had her face tucked against her. “We have all the time in the world.” 

“All the more reason to come as many times as possible,” Joann said matter of factly with a raised eyebrow. 

Keyla let out a brief snort of laughter and slid her hand down the front of her underwear.

She had already soaked the crotch of underwear right through, which stuck to the back of Keyla’s hand as she started to finger her. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Keyla muttered into her mouth. 

“Rub my clit,” Joann replied with a kiss. 

“You’re so bossy,” Keyla said, laughing again, but she dutifully brought her thumb up to rub circles against her where she was hot and wanting. 

“You love it,” Joann said. Her eyes squeezed shut at the same time she squeezed around Keyla’s fingers. “AH!”

“One down,” Keyla said cheerfully.

“One down,” Joann agreed, slightly out of breath. 

Keyla peeled her underwear off her and started to shimmy further down the bed. 

“Open up your legs, baby,” she said, already lifting one thigh over a shoulder. 

As Keyla’s tongue touched her oversensitive flesh, Joann thought that for all the wonders of the galaxy some of the best ones were still low tech.


End file.
